Long
Official Biography *Name: Long (Dragon) *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 22 years old *Birthday: July 23 *Occupation: Actor *Height: 1.76 m *Weight: 65 kg *Blood type: B *Hobbies: Photography *Hates: Everything that is Evil Long grew up in a big steel city, under a rigorous martial arts training. During the day, he’s a popular martial arts movie star; but his nights are dedicated to fighting evil. Considered a descendant of the creator of Jeet Kun Do, Long has not yet learned that he is in fact a literal clone of Bruce Lee. But like it happened to the original, a new tragedy could be on his way... Plot details *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Jeet Kun Do *'Membership: '''None Long is a master Chinese martial artist. His quick hands and feet make him a deadly adversary and he has the ability to intercept and counter an opponent's attack. He draws heavy inspiration from martial arts cinema legend Bruce Lee and his style is derived from Lee's "Jeet Kune Do" teachings. He uses nunchaku in battle and wears a yellow tracksuit similar to Lee's infamous attire in ''The Game of Death. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Blind Kick (盲踢): → B' Long does a short hop kick that hits overhead and will knock down. During that brief moment, Long is considered in air and may evade ground and low attacks. This move can be performed after a close normal attack and will hit instantly, but won't cause knockdown. *'Backstroke (回马枪): → A' Long lurches forward with a open back hand attack to the midsection. This move works as an overhead that doesn't cause knockdown. It can be used to cancel a close normal attack, but won't work as an overhead if done this way. In turn, it can be cancelled into any special move. *'Uppercut (上勾拳): ↘ C' Long executes a front-hand uppercut. This move works as a good anti-air and decreaces Long's effective hurtbox. The start-up is fairly quick and there's no much recovery at all. It may be weak, however, against low and ground attacks. Specials *'Cún Jín (寸劲): ↓ ↘ → A A A A A / C C C C C' Long slides forward with an open-handed midsection jab then proceeds to execute a string of hand attacks that altogether does six hits, ending with a two-hit nunchaku strike. The strength of the punch used to start the chain determines how far Long slides forward. *'Jíe Lóng (截龙): ↓ ↘ → B B B B B / D D D D D' Long leaps forward with a kick then comes down and executes a string of kicks that ends with a roundhouse kick and does six hits. The strength of the kick used to start the chain determines how far Long leaps. The above two attacks can have any attack after the second button press replaced with the opposite input (for instance pressing QCF + A, A, B, B, A will do the first two hits of the punch string, execute four hits from the kick string variant, then end with the two-hit nunchaku attack, doing eight hits altogether). If you replace only the final input of the string, it will excute a delayed, unblockable version of the final hit. *'Floating Air Kick (凌空飞翔脚): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' ' └─Invisible Dragon Stepping On The Moon (隐龙踏月): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Long does a flying kick at his opponent. The strength of the kick used determines how far Long flies forward. You can hold down the kick button to delay the release of the kick. Pressing QCB + B/D again once the move has hit will cause Long to land then swing his front leg around and hit his opponent on the ground. *'Air Split Kick (斩裂脚): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Long does a backflip kick. The light version he flips low and remains somewhat stationary during the flip, doing one hit. Using the hard version will cause Long to flip backwards during the kick, flip higher, and do two hits. The hard version must have both hits connect to knock down. *'Countercurrent Nunchucks (逆流撩棍): ← ↓ ↙ A / C' Long holds out his nunchaku in front of him. If an opponent connects with a physical attack during this period, Long will launch them into a juggle state with the nunchaku. This move also covers Long's back; if the opponent someway attacks him by his back, the attack will be caught and Long will turn round and perform the launcher. This move lasts for a second, and Long himself could be attacked with projectiles or low hits. *'Jingwu Roundabout (精武回旋): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Long runs towards his opponent. If he doesn't get hit or his opponent doesn't jump when he touches them, Long will grab them then spring forward and drop them on their head. The strength of the punch used determines how far Long runs. Supers *'Wild Dragon Flurry (狂龙乱舞): ↓ ↘ → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Long will roll forwards and connect with a powerful midsection punch. He will then execute a flurry of punches, ending with another fierce midsection punch before nonchalantly shoving his stunned opponent to the ground. Does nine hits altogether. MAX version has the same start. After starting his assault, Long will increase in velocity, ending with a final fierce midsection punch before nonchalantly shoving his stunned opponent to the ground. Does 21 hits altogether. *'Snake Dragon Sailing (蛟龙出海): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Long turns upside down and then leaps vertically into the air with a ki-infused kick. It's supposed to work as an anti-air, or to juggle an opponent. When it manages to catch a standing opponent, Long will lift him with his leg to the heights, then knock it away, scoring 5 hits max. MAX version of Sanke Dragon Sailing supermove is basically the same, only with more priority and invincibility, and dealing more damage. This version scores 9 hits max, otherwise, its properties are the same. Hidden Esoteric *'Flying Dragon In The Sky (飞龙在天): (Requires Two Stocks) ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B + D' Long does a series of fast kicks that hit the area directly in front of him. He then launches his opponent with a powerful roundhouse and finishes by slicing through them with a flying kick. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies *Long's QCF, HCB + A/C super has fantastic anti-air properties. The only way an opponent can avoid being hit by this move is if they are at the apex of their jump when Long rolls. Long will stop rolling at the spot where he and his opponent would meet (even if they are airborne). The roll can also dodge most projectiles. Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Long 1.jpg ce9dgecx97ts.jpg Long_60.jpg LongC_60.jpg =External links= ---- *Long's official profile page *XD-Central: Dragon Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans